One Place
by Skib1990
Summary: there is always one place where they will be together...


**_Hey! I've been having the thoughts of Puck and Quinn reuniting and Quinn finally saying she loved Puck! So I quickly came up with this... Not my best but not my worst. Enjoy!_**

**_disclaimer: I DON"T OWN GLEE...unfortunately_**

**_

* * *

_****One Place**.

There is always one place that always brings them together.

For most people, this place is known as the beginning or end; that is what's normal. But for them, nothing will ever be normal.

They're both sixteen and going through the hardest time in their lives. She doesn't hate him, but she isn't sure she loves him either. They walk along the long hallway together to the nursery, but they never enter; they just stare at the beautiful infant

"She looks like you. You wanna keep her?" he asks, not diverting his gaze from the infant.

"No" she says, "Do you?" he doesn't respond he just continues to stare.

"Did you love me?" she asks, not looking at him uneasy of what he might say.

"Yes" he responds, "Especially Now." He looks into her beautiful eyes and smiles. He has never said that to anyone that wasn't in his family.

The next couple of days are hard on both of them. They sign the adoption papers and he can sense things are already changing with her; but he understands. He loves her but he knows that everything he has done to her in the past has changed her life forever.

He gives her time.

Over the summer they talk a bit when they see each other at parties, occasionally they call each other even just to sit in silence, but never do they talk about her- never about _Beth._ They become friends like they were before everything happened. Before he ruined his friendship and her relationship all at once. When school starts he notices the change in her. She isn't the sweet girl with the flowing dresses and bright smile. She is back to being the queen of the school. He tries talking to her a few times but it is too hard for her and it still hurts him to see her without thinking about _everything._

A few weeks after school starts he talks to her again. Mostly small talk about the weather and the upcoming football/cheering events. It is normal, until he asks her how she is. Her smile fades and she stops walking; she stares at him. They stand there in silence before he finally speaks.

"Look, Quinn-" she cuts him off.

"I really like you" she says. He knows something has to be coming. So he interjects with his wit, "Just let me get to third base a couple of times a week."

He smirks but she looks down.

"I can't do this Puck, not this year. I'm sorry." She runs off before he can respond. He knows he has lost her.

A few weeks go by and they don't talk, they barely even look at each other. The only interaction they have is in glee and even then the dances are awkward. One night after a meaningless hook up with a girl he can not remember the name of; he takes his mom's car. He doesn't condone drinking and driving but he figures the two things that are most important to him are gone and everyone else thinks he is a loser, so why not. He crashes into the seven eleven, tries stealing the ATM , and goes to juvie.

When he returns everything isn't alright. He sees her but she doesn't even look up from her seat. She is too busy with her new boyfriend and he thinks she is happy.

She is happy. At least, she forces herself to believe she is. She absorbs herself into Cheerios, she focuses on her schoolwork, and she excels in glee. But she isn't _happy_ she is content. Content in her life now that it is back to normal.

Junior year flies by and the beginning of senior year has flown past as well. They're both single again. They become friends and even talk like friends. They attend the same parties, go on the school's trips, and participate in the glee numbers. Finn and he became friends again and Rachel and Quinn have formed a civil relationship.

One day while at glee practice they're partnered up for a duet. They're sifting through songs at the library when he looks up at her. He notices how beautiful she looks and he pushes a strand of hair from her face and looks into her eyes. He leans in to kiss her but she jumps back and stands up. Her eyes are watery.

"I can't do- Puck" she grabs her things and turns to him, "I'm sorry." She runs out before he can grab her to stop. He thinks he has ruined it.

She runs to her car and drives to her favorite park. She sits on the bench ignoring all the calls from Puck and all of his texts. She stays there until it is beyond late. She drives a bit further out of town to one of the diners her and Puck went to when she was pregnant. She sits in the car and she cries. She cries about her family breaking up, she cries about missing her daughter, and mostly, cries about her inability to admit her love for Puck.

After not answering any of his calls or texts he gets worried. It is past midnight and he believes she'd answer by now, even if only to tell him to leave her alone. He tells his mom he is going to get Quinn gets in the car and starts driving. He drives down the roads looking up and down streets and goes to some of the spots they used to go to. He stops at a red light, anxious for it to change. Finally it turns green and he starts to go. Next thing he knows his car is getting wrapped around a telephone pole.

An hour later her phone is buzzing again. She notices the time and knows she is in trouble. She drives home and her mother is out the door.

She steps out of the car and starts talking to her mom,

"Mom, I'm sorry! I lost track of time" she notices her mom is shaking and her eyes are a little red, "Mom, what's wrong?"

"You haven't been answering your phone. We've been calling for an hour."

"Sorry" she says, "I was avoiding someone." She tries to walk to the door but her mother stops her.

"You have to go to the hospital Quinn" her mother says, "Mr. Schuester and the club are already there."

"Mom what is going on? Is it Mercedes? Rachel?" she asks.

"It's Noah Puckerman, Quinn" she answers and Quinn's face drops, "Go, but drive carefully."

She jumped in her car and seemed to arrive at the hospital quicker than she probably should have. She walks in and Mercedes and Rachel are waiting there for her.

"Oh thank god!" Rachel says, "Quinn!"

"Rachel what happened?" she is starting to shake and tears are forming.

"Noah's mom called Mr. Schuester and he called all of us when he couldn't get you, so we all came down" Rachel answered.

"What happened?" She yells.

"Puck was out trying to find you because you weren't answering his calls and it was late. He thought something was wrong because you usually cave." Mercedes began, "He was driving and a drunk driver hit him."

"OH MY GOD! It's all my fault" Quinn says as she falls into the girls' arms.

After a couple hours went by. The girls got Quinn to settle down a little and everyone was in the waiting room. Finally Puck's mom came out.

"His surgery went fine. He only broke a few ribs and his arm." She said calmly, "He is awake now if some of you want to go in." Finn stands up and tells Rachel and Quinn to come with him. Quinn doesn't think she should but everyone encourages her. The three friends walk into the room and Finn and Rachel go up to his bed. Quinn stands behind near the door trying to stop her tears.

Puck's eyes are closed but Rachel still speaks "Noah, it's Rachel" she says it softly just in case he fell asleep.

He opens his eyes and smiles. "Hey Berry" he looks at Finn, "Sup Hudson? You look like hell" Rachel and Finn laugh.

"A hell of a lot better than you do" Finn answers back. They exchange a few words before Puck notices someone else in the room. "Quinn?" he asks in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, she is scared to get any closer. But we'll leave and leave you two alone" Rachel says. She smiles and Finn and she go to Quinn.

"It's okay" Rachel says giving Quinn an encouraging squeeze.

She slowly moves up to him and puts her hand onto his. Her eyes are once again glazed in tears.

"Hey babe" he says with a smile.

"Puck, I'm so sorry I ran away. It's my fault you are here right now." She can't hold back the tears.

"Stop Quinn, come here." She leans in closer and he wipes the tears that are falling from her eyes. "I tried to kiss you. I was out of line. You wouldn't have run off if I didn't make you" he noticed her tears lessening. "Plus I was stupid to come after you to see if you were okay when I was the one you were running from."

"Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Always blame everything on yourself so I don't feel bad."

"I just want you to be happy again" he says trying to get her to smile and she does. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you." He adds.

"I'm sorry I stopped you" she says before leaning down and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"So all I gotta do is be in the hospital to get a kiss?" he asks, "Totally worth it babe!"

"I shouldn't have been pushing you away for all this time. I was terrible to you and you are still so nice to me."

"I don't care what you do to me as long as you are happy" he says.

"That's the thing. After everything that happened between us, I wasn't happy. With Sam, and Cheerios, I just wasn't as happy without you. But I was too stubborn to admit it. When you tried to kiss me it felt so real again and I knew I'd mess it up" she rambled on.

"Quinn, I already told you I loved you and I meant it then and I still mean it." He motioned for her to come closer and kissed her.

"Does this mean we are going to try this?" she asked, "Like give it a real shot?"

"One question." She said smirking.

"Okay.." she said unsure of what he was talking about.

"Did you love me?" he asks smiling.

"Yes" she says smiling; "Especially Now!" She kissed him again not wanting to stop ever. She never wanted them to fight. She wished the past year and a half could be rewound and they could have been together. But she knows from now on, she'll never be afraid to love Puck and be happy. This was the beginning of something amazing.

And that is all it took.

**One place.**

The one place that always brings them together.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my one-shot !_**


End file.
